User talk:Thunda/Most Retarded User zz
That drama on the other one stopped ages ago. --'-ChaosClause - ' 23:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :But Big and KJ both have their names on there and people are just gonna pick them for lulz and I want an actual most retarded user poll so fu — 23:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::They'll take the names away if you ask them to. It was an attempt by them to be neutral. --'-ChaosClause - ' 00:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::nuetral = staying out of it, not adding 'funny' names. good to see darkchaos leading the pack of retards. Gringo 00:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's a way of saying that they too are idiots. Self-irony to relieve the pressure of either one having to be the big idiot. --'-ChaosClause - ' 00:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::lol thunda's raging. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You had like 9 votes on the last one while everyone else had like 3. Just saying. — 00:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::because i play high end pvp all day in gw so im awsome at it right? owait all i do is run gimmicks and pve for armor/weapons because i find that more fun, except now i dont even play this anymore [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The "no u" might have an influence. --'-ChaosClause - ' 00:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Just call it a three way tie. --Frosty 00:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ye probably. I'm used to overusing that phrase due to being in the no u clan in css (known to piss ppl off by spamming no u) Frosty dont edit conflict me. And its not a tie yet i still have yet voted for myself [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::wtf who just voted for luke again, now im tied [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Curious. Doing it on PvX just makes you an ignorant bastard. --'-ChaosClause - ' 00:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::no u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: ;o --'-ChaosClause - ' 11:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::cmon ppl 4 more til im rank 1. No1 cares bout dark chaos anyways. I mean who the hell is dark chaos anyways (never seen luke on either) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::acting like you want to win doesn't make you cool, believe it or not. Gringo 18:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Theres not such thing as bad publicity, and i <3 publicity [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::hey, shut the fuck up -- 19:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey everyone, since I'm not in class till next month, I'm going to lurk PvX a lot more. I'm also really cranky lately, so if I see a lot of needless flaming/NPA, I'm going to crit people with the banhammer. Just saying. — Biggles Jollyfist 19:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :lurk moar. but anyways, feel better biggles. <3 -- 19:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :That'd be banning all discussion on PvX. --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) if Dark Chaos gets a 10 point lead then it's pretty safe to say he's the most retarded, agreed? — 21:34, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :who is dark chaos anyways, i've never seen him before [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::jjberks? why wut did he do (who is he btw) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::He's the christfag (Forgive and Forget is his new name) — 03:18, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::He's just mad that he's a bad troll —†Forgive & Forget† 03:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Not really. Also it's pretty bad when Pwnagemuffin whoru's you — 03:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not really, and yes your trolls are bad, just read this This, it sums up everything —†Forgive & Forget† 03:27, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::But I wasn't actually trolling, that's why you look even dumber than usual right now. I was just sticking up for Invincible because he's a hell of a lot better than you, and you were bullshitting about his builds. At least get your facts straight if you want to try and call someone bad. — 03:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::No you really weren't, and I didn't call him bad, just the builds he posted. lol —†Forgive & Forget† 03:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I didn't say you called him bad you stupid furfag. I just said he's a lot better than you and you were bullshitting his builds. — 03:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Furfag? seriously dude, come up with something logical? You are retarded. —†Forgive & Forget† 03:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::you must be a newfag to the internet — 03:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Lol Furfag šBenTbh› 03:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::PvX:CHILL and I'd find furfag pretty offensive tbh. 03:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Furfag = Furry, use something that makes sense, like atleast christfag. zzz —†Forgive & Forget† 03:45, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sorry Biggles! and Furfag works anywhere, stop being a newfag — 03:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nah. —†Forgive & Forget† 03:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::hey you, shut the fuck up -- 03:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::ohai —†Forgive & Forget† 03:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Angelus, I have this, no need to continue fanning the flame. =\ 03:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::like i said, shut the fuck up -- 03:57, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::christfag* [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I sit here and laugh how so many people suck dick here. NOM NOM NOM ANGELUS. —†Forgive & Forget† 04:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Alright guys chill so Big doesn't have to swing his banhammer 9001 times. We all pretty much know JJ is retarded as fuck, we don't need to continue to flame him. — 04:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :RfA Thunda pls --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::That would be the day.. lol —†Forgive & Forget† 04:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :oh the irony -- 04:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::You aren't very good at flaming nor trolling =/ --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) You're all terrible trolls, have a nice day ^^ --Frosty 11:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Dare I say I am the most positive contributor on this page? ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Dare I say no u? ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:21, 15 December 2009 (UTC) :::I dare u [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 04:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I dare. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC)